Talk:My Struggle II/@comment-17706546-20160815104019
Enough has already been said about the sheer awfulness of this revived season of The X Files, but here's an aspect I haven't heard many criticize - the structuring of it. Yeah, I think the whole "Illumanti" storyline where the ENTIRE alien conspiracy storyline of Seasons 1 - 9 was a 'ruse' is just as ridiculous as the next guy, however........I wouldn't have been AS annoyed by it as I am if it had actually been put together well. Ignoring the blatant contradictions, there was an ounce of fun in the fact that Mulder's entire life's work was for nothing, that it was all a big farce, but the structuring of this series completely ruined that. Here's how it SHOULD have been handled: The X Files Season 10 should have been a 6-part mini-series finishing off for good the entire X Files Mytharc, revealing the Mytharc as we know it was itself a lie. The ENTIRE Season should have been devoted to this - 6 episodes about how the 'Illuminati' are really behind everything and how the 'Alien Colonization' was a lie. My Struggle should have been episode 1, My Struggle II should have been episode 2, episode 3 should have followed on from there, and so on, and so on, with episode 6 being the finale to everything. Instead we get two 'Mytharc' episodes - that seem to be devoted to un-writing the entire previous Seasons 1 - 9 - placed at the beginning and end of this new Season, with four episodes in the middle devoted to single unrelated storylines in the vein of the old Seasons 1 - 9 (in what felt like a desperate and failed attempt to capture the feel of those old X Files Seasons). In short, we have only 90 minutes to actually learn this entirely new Mythology whilst simultaneosly wiping out the old one, as well as getting back to grips with characters we've only seen once in the last 15 years - the result is an incredibly rushed and hacky pair of Mytharc episodes that neither satisfies nor creates more thirst, that just completely alienates the audience (both new and old) and ends on what feels like a cliffhanger to a simple 'Part 1' episode two-parter. See, the cliffhanger everyone rages about, for me it wasn't so much the cliffhanger itself that was infuriating, but the fact that I hadn't been given enough to time to even 'get into' the episode in the first place. The previous episode has nothing to do with the storyline of My Struggle II, I struggled to remember the stuff from My Struggle I when it came up and by the time that final scene occurred it felt like I'd barely started watching a new episode - In fact, I felt like I had only just sat down to begin watching a new Season of something when the 'cliffhanger finale' hits me in the face, and I'm left just frowning at the screen thinking "Am I supposed to be interested in any of that...?" For a split second I actually wondered if I hadn't made a mistake, and this was actually a 7-part season and 'My Struggle III' would be on next week, as that's the only way to justify such a hacky cliffhanger at the end of such a poorly put together mini-series. It wasn't the cliffhanger itself, it was the fact I had practically zero emotional investment in the story because A) the story was too short and B) was spaced out over 6 weeks apart with a load of unrelated nonsense in between. If the entire 6-episodes of Season 10 were about this new 'Illuminati' Mytharc, and that cliffhanger still took place at the end of episode 6, it wouldn't have been half as annoying. The Season itself would have been substantially better, imo, too. It would have still been ridiculous and a huge slap in the face to fans of the entire show but at least it could have been coherent, and the humour aspect of it would have felt genuinely humorous, and not insulting as it ended up being. Just my two cents.